bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Koku Hanabata
|romaji= '' Hanabata Kōkū'' |alias= |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Incite |status= Alive |family= |occupation=Villain Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant Politician |affiliation= Meta Liberation Army (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front Hearts and Mind Party |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 218 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=yes }} |Hanabata Kōkū}} , also known by the code name , is the leader of the Hearts and Mind Party who was secretly a leading member of the modern Meta Liberation Army. He is one of the main antagonists of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. He later became one of the nine lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the remnants of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Appearance Koku is a man with reasonably long, dark hair that he wears swept back, a single strand left hanging down over his face, thin eyebrows, and a small mustache. He has an angular nose and small, feminine eyes with pale irises. He wears a plain business suit, consisting of a white dress shirt, a black tie and a black blazer. Personality Koku portrays himself as a calm and level headed man, as he was not fazed by Curious' death, and instead displayed his intelligence and skills in manipulation by instead taking advantage of her death and along with using his Quirk to further motivate and strengthen his comrades instead, showing his skills as a worthy leader and military commander. He's also shown to be arrogant as seen when Spinner compared himself to the Meta Liberation army and stated how they were the same, earning his malice by insinuating that Spinner was his equal. Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc Koku is present at the meeting of the Meta Liberation Army with his fellow executives. He informs Re-Destro that he has found someone who appears to be affiliated with the League of Villains and suggests making contact with them soon, which Re-Destro orders him to do at once. The affiliate is revealed to be Giran, who is dragged into the room and interrogated by Re-Destro. After Re-Destro has gathered the information he needs, the executives are dispatched to prepare for the League of Villains' arrival. Koku and Curious are waiting at Deika City when Slidin' Go escorts the League of Villains there. Koku greets the League, explaining that 90% of Deika City's population, including the heroes, is made up of Liberation soldiers. He thanks them for coming so far to visit, declaring today to be a day of celebration and the League to be guests of honor. With that, Koku initiates the Revival Celebration and the soldiers begin their attack on the League. Koku tells them that if they're looking for Giran, he can be found in the tower behind them with the Supreme Leader, to which Twice angrily accuses him of reneging upon their agreement. After Curious is killed by Himiko Toga, Koku moves onto the battlefield in his campaign car and announces the details of her death to the Army. When asked what the Supreme Commander's response was, Koku relays Re-Destro's plea that Curious' sacrifice not be in vain, prompting a large group of soldiers to rush at Tomura. Abilities Political Authority: Being a politician, Koku has some level of influence within the Japanese government and society in general. Since he's the leader of his own political party, he has full authority over it as well. Leadership Skill: Koku is one of the Top Commanders of the new Meta Liberation Army, a military force that consists of over 100,000 members. Charisma: Koku has been noted to possess an incredible level of charisma. He was able to raise the spirits of the Meta Liberation Army members and convince them to continue fighting, even after negative events, such as the death of Curious and the appearance of thousands of Twice clones. Meta Ability : Koku's Meta Ability lines his voice with an electromagnetic pulse. If someone who considers Koku a worthy leader hears his voice, then their physical and mental state will be significantly enhanced. The louder Koku's voice is, the more effective his Meta Ability becomes. Using this power to strengthen someone takes a toll on the recipient's body. Stats Equipment Sevens Loud: Koku uses a helmet manufactured by Detnerat with seven built-in amplifiers to enhance the range and volume of his Quirk. The helmet is normally concealed as a pair of wristbands. Battles & Events Trivia *Koku’s first name contains the kanji for and , and his surname contains and . *Koku's MLA code name, 'Trumpet', currently makes him the only MLA executive not to have a code name based on an emotion. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists Category:Emitters Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:B-Rank Villains